


Zou's Mystical Fountain

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: Furry, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: During a stop at Zou Nami, Robin and Vivi stumble upon an old fountain in the forest, one sip for a drink will change them like they never imagined. ONE SHOT!





	

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This is just a fun little One-Shot I wanted to write up.**

**Also Vivi's there because…reasons?**

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Haa." I sighed as we walked around the forest "Feels good to get away from that party for a bit."

"I agree." Robin smiled "It can be fun but they get exhausting after a bit. Besides I'd like to see the sights of Zou for a bit."

"Look a fountain." Vivi said walking up and admiring a spouting marble fountain."

"What's something this elaborate doing in the middle of a forest?" Robin wondered.

"I'm gonna grab a drink." Vivi ran over.

"Me to." I followed her.

"Hmm…I'm a tad thirsty as well." Robin joined us.

We all reached into the fountain and took a few sips of the crystal clear flowing water, it was cold but had a strange warming feeling too it.

"That was good." I stretched and stood up straight.

"Yeah I've never felt so refreshed." Vivi laughed "And I'm from a desert."

"Hmm…" I blinked.

"Something wrong Nami?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." I scratched my arm "I'm just kinda itchy all the sudden, must be the bugs in the forest."

"I know what you mean." Vivi scratched her chest "I feel it too."

"Damn this just won't stop." I groaned.

"HA!" Robin gasped "Nami your arm!"

"What is it-HUH?!" I gasped as I saw black hair covering the spot I had been scratching "What's happening?"

"AAHH!" Vivi screamed "It's happening to me too!"

"UGH!" Robin groaned "Oh dear."

The three of us had this fur growing on our skin, mine was dark brown, almost black, on my arms, Vivi's was a pitch black on her breasts and Robin's was a creamy white on her neck.

"What's-UGH-Happening to us." I groaned as the fur spread down my arms.

"I don't know." Robin hissed as the fur began to spread to her face.

"HAAA!" Vivi just yelped.

The three of us moaned and groaned as the fur spread over our skin, I felt my hands morphing and changing shape as my nails grew sharp. My whole body started feeling soft and fuzzy. I felt the fur overcoming my head and my face began to change with it, stretching out forward.

"I…I…" I gasped "RUUFFF! AROOO!"

I quickly covered my mouth.

_What was that?!_

I looked over and saw Vivi's face getting rounder and her lips parting.

"UGH…" she groaned "OKEE!"

I saw two pointy ears sprout out of Robin's head and whiskers appeared on her face.

"NYA!" she meowed.

"Impossible we're…OHHH!" I gasped as a tail started growing out my back "GRUUF!'

"RAH OKE!" Vivi moaned.

"MEOW." Robin instinctively licked her new paws.

"GRR!" I used my legs to scratch behind my ears "Come on!"

I looked around and saw that the three of us were no longer just simple pirates, we all had fur covering our bodies and some seriously animal features and faces. Vivi kept scratching under her arms having become some sort of simian or ape.

"Well this is something." Robin purred licking her hand and rubbing it against her face "NYA~"

"RUUF!" I barked against my will my canine call resonating though the forest "What happened to us?!"

"Oh dear." I heard a gasp and saw Wanda run up "I was worried you'd wandered off this way."

"Wanda!" I yipped tackling her and cuddling.

_SO soft._

"Nami?" she said in surprise "So you three must have drunk from the mystic fountain."

"Nya?" Robin tilted her head.

"It's an old fountain hidden in the forest, it's my fault for not warning you, it's harmless to Minks but if a human drinks from it they turn into one." She explained.

"Can you fix us?" Vivi asked.

"I'm sorry, it's irreversible." She frowned.

"So we're stuck like this, as…Furry Freaks?!" I barked as my tail wagged frantically.

"Don't worry." Wanda rubbed her muzzle on mine "It's not so bad, you'll get used to it, you may even find you like it."

"Well it will certainly take some getting used too." Robin said as her tail swished behind her back.

"I just hope the others don't flip." Vivi laughed deeply.

"GRR!" I growled "They'd better not."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**So I got the idea for this chapter when Wanda first appeared in Nami's bikini, I wondered "What if that's Nami, and if a Non-Mink spends too much time on Zou they turn into a Mink because of some sort of curse" Obviously that's not what really happened in the manga but I thought it'd be fun to goof around with that concept in a One-shot that I only now got the inspiration to really right.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
